L'amour fait mal
by Yuialea
Summary: Kisah cinta yang kita rajut bersama 'tak gubahnya memendam diri di dalam air. Menyesakkan. [Fem!AkaFuri, Yuri]
**_L'amour fait mal_**

 _ **.**_

 ** _An Aka/Furi fanfiction written by Yuialea_**

 ** _._**

Kuroko's Basketball adalah sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s): FemalexFemale, Yuri, Implicit Sex Scene, etc.

Jika pembaca keberatan dengan salah satu atau beberapa elemen dalam fanfiksi ini (baik _pair_ , konsep cerita, dan sebagainya) dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan. Akan lebih bijak meluangkan waktu dengan hal yang disuka.

* * *

Air telaga itu seolah menjiplak warna hitam langit. Hamparan sekitarnya diselingi oleh kabut dan rerimbunan hijau serta suara serangga-serangga malam menginvasi liang pendengaran.

Jemari jenjang Akashi memagut erat pergelangan tangan Furihata. Sang pemilik memberontak, setengah berteriak, "Hentikan Akashi-san!" berulang, hingga Akashi muak dan genggamannya justru makin erat.

Gaun panjang mereka terseok-seok, di hamparan tanah berumput yang hijaunya mulai memudar. Birama langkah Akashi hampir tidak terdengar, tetapi hal itu seakan konkret dalam telinga Furihata, yang menuntut tindakan nekat ini segera dihentikan.

Suhu malam yang menggila menampar epidermis mereka. Angin menggeluti rambut bercorak kakaonya hingga ujung, diselingi dengan lambai gemulai helai yang menangkup wilayah penglihatan.

Gadis didepannya justru 'tak menyisipkan sedikit minat untuk mengalihkan pandang. Terus berjalan kedepan seolah apapun yang dibelakangnya adalah bualan. Mencipta dunia sendiri dalam fokusnya yang ditepis kabut tebal bahwa gerbong selanjutnya dalam mencapai destinasi berada dipenghujung wilayah buram dan kelam ini.

Langit hitam beserta telaga telah menunggu mereka. Kali ini Furihata berteriak dengan sungguh-sungguh, menyampirkan fakta siapa Akashi dalam hidupnya. Yang ia pertimbangkan saat ini adalah perlakuannya yang keterlaluan.

"Akashi, kumohon berhenti!"

Tepat dibibir telaga, gadis berhelai sanguin berbias lecut-lecut cahaya meniadakan langkahnya. Untuk yang pertama kali, ia mengindahkan atensi menjadi kepada perempuan dengan ketukan nafas serupa seekor mangsa yang berhasil melarikan diri dari predator beringas.

Dengan hanya menghayati matanya, Furihata dapat mengimaji dominasi dan absolutisme memercik lewat kilatan semengerikan petir dalam badai. Terlalu kentara, terlalu pelik untuk tidak diberikan minat. Terlebih, ia bukan seorang ignoran.

Tarik-ulur nafasnya mengalami retardasi, disebabkan oleh seringai mengerikan sang gadis yang merah netra dan rambutnya tetap menggelora meski dibibir telaga dengan air sewarna langit malam nihil bintang.

Ah, salah satu warna merah yang tertanam pada kedalaman mata telah memudar dan tergantikan oleh emas yang menyala. Furihata menggerus bibir tipis gemetar dengan gigi-gigi tumpul. Tekanan yang lebih dari cukup dapat membuat gumpalan daging merah muda itu sobek. Sayangnya, ia sudah terlalu tidak peduli.

"A-Akash—aa!"

Akashi menceburkan tubuh miliknya dan Furihata bersamaan, terlalu memaksa hingga bagian bawah gaun gading tipis Furihata tercabik, menampilkan betis mungil molek yang selama ini mengelak dari tatapan tajamnya.

Sang pemilik helai cokelat mendapati dirinya terserang fase tremor kembali. Air telaga bersuhu terlalu rendah untuk dapat ditangani oleh tubuhnya. Bibir tipis itu turut mencatut warna gaunnya. Sekarang, ia merasa tidak lebih dari seonggok daging yang siap untuk dibekukan.

Lengan panjang dan ramping Akashi memeluk pinggang Furihata dari belakang. Meremas dan merapatkannya hingga menyentuh perut yang terlapisi gaun merah gemilang.

"Akashi, tolong lepas—hmmph."

Furihata dibawa turun, hingga wajah merasai air yang memenuhi telaga. Hampir saja ia menghirupnya ketika rasa kaget menyelimuti kesadaran diri.

Jari kecil dan pendek ia paksakan untuk memagut pergelangan tangan Akashi yang menjulur, membelit dirinya. Kuku-kuku ia sentak diantara kulit mulus bersih—tidak bersih lagi. Karena ia dan jemari telah berhasil menyingkap sedikit epidermis hingga memancarkan warna merah meliputi pergulatan tangan.

Mustahil Akashi goyah dengan hanya rasa sakit yang tidak mencapai segelintir. Furihata telah salah jika berharap dengan cakaran lemah ia akan kalah. Tidak, Akashi bukan perempuan sesederhana itu. Dibelai dengan sembilu pun ia tidak akan takut.

Ketika indera penciuman mereka berhasil keluar dari jerat likuid melingkupi hampir keseluruhan raga, Furihata berburu oksigen. Nafasnya sungguh eratik, hampir seperti menggila. Berbanding terbalik dengan Akashi yang mudah mengontrol laju respirasi secara konsisten.

Interval yang Akashi genapi cukup untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Furihata dari hanya sekedar manampung gas hasil percampuran hidrogen dan air dalam paru-paru. Ia telah mampu menyusun untaian kata, untuk mengemukakan protes yang sedari tadi terpotong oleh tindakan sinting Akashi.

"Akashi-san, tubuhku akan membeku!"

Kecupan yang dihantarkan bibir Akashi menyeluruh ke perpotongan leher dan bahu. Polesan kurva diantara gumpalan daging tipis nan elok berujung pada daun telinga sang gadis yang rusuh dalam rengkuhannya.

"Bukan masalah. Tubuhku memiliki tingkat keterhantaran panas yang tinggi."

"Akashi, jangan gila!"

Geliatan Furihata yang menabrak-nabrak tubuh terbalut gaun tipisya justru menyebabkan friksi tersendiri. Muncul sekejap dalam diri dan hampir memicu hilangnya kontrol emosi.

"Shh..."

Ia membawa dua raga mencelupkan diri kedalam likuid yang meliputi eksistensi diri. Sesekali, Furihata mesti dibungkam dengan cara non-verbal.

Kaki-kaki gemetar itu membentur-benturkan telapaknya pada lutut Akashi. Sementara gadis yang menjadi sasaran perlawan hanya tersenyum licik. Makin gencar menyemai kenikmatan kecil aneh yang dengan lugunya dilakukan tanpa ekspetasi tertentu dari gadis manis dalam kerapatan naungannya.

Bagi Furihata, dekapan gadis sadis dibelakangnya benar-benar aneh. Itu bukan jenis pagutan yang kental dengan aura maskulinitas, jauh berbeda . Dekapannya lembut tetapi erat, mengikat, mengerikan. Seakan menyatakan kepadanya, kepada dunia, inilah posesifisme.

Dan dialah objek sekaligus properti milik sang dewi.

Furihata menghentikan segala pergerakannya, seolah mekanisme dalam hidupnya berhenti saat itu juga.

Akashi yang menyadari intensitas perlawanan Furihata terhenti dengan segera membawa kedua tubuh menanjaki permukaan air. Jeda sesaat saat diperhatikannya perempuan itu terpekur. Entah karena apa.

Ia membalikkan posisi tubuh Furihata, kemudian saling memaku pandang saat mata mereka berada pada level yang sama.

Kedua telapak tangan disampirkan pada bahu indah secantik warna mutiara. Matanya berkaca-kaca, 'tak lagi dapat menampung sejumlah bulir air mata yang menganak sungai di daerah dagu. Sementara mulutnya megap, mencoba mengutarakan keluh kesah hati yang mengalami retardasi sekian lamanya.

"A-Akashi..." Tarik-ulur nafasnya mulai terarah, tapi hati belum mampu untuk ditata. "apa aku untukmu? Tidakkah lebih dari sebuah properti?"

Hidung bangir Akashi menjejak jalur-jalur air mata yang belum mengering. Di pipi, di sudut bibir, dengan sapuan udara dingin yang batal membuat wajah tirus itu menghangat.

"Kau kekasih, bukan properti. Mutlak milikku." Menarik wajah, menelisik intens. "Atau dengan menjadi milikku membuatmu merasa bahwa kau seperti sebuah properti?"

Air mata Furihata tak berjeda menjejaki pipi basahnya, ia menangis seraya menghela kata per kata, "Bukan. mereka... mereka yang mengatakan seperti itu."

Ia dapat menggenapi kebutuhan sebagai mahluk hidup dengan bernafas. Sayangnya, ia 'tak sekalipun dapat menggenapi kebutuhan jiwa yang ingin melepas sekian banyak alasan pencipta pedih hati.

Akashi salah satunya.

"Mereka selalu berucap, selalu beranggapan bahwa kau lah yang sempurna, mulia, superior. Eksistensimu nyata adanya, tak terbantahkan. Kau adalah gambaran dari dewi yang paling ideal. Sementara aku, aku bagian dari inferioriti. Keberadaanku seharusnya nihil, apalagi..."

Gadis itu menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi, sekaligus membuang muka. Sesunguhnya, ia hanya lelah menghadapi kenyataan yang terbentang, 'tak henti menguliti pertahanan diri.

Dan jemari lentik Akashi mencapit dagu mungil, membawanya kembali pada posisi yang semestinya. Ia menjiwai pandangan Furihata tanpa interval, sebagai bagian dari menyingkap kejujuran yang tertanam bak labirin berlika-liku dalam bola mata mungil.

"Kesempurnaanku adalah dirimu, Furi. Mereka manusia biadab, yang sampai matipun tidak akan berhenti menjustifikasi cinta kita. Atau kata-kata sampah mereka memang sudah begitu merasuk kedalam hatimu?"

Bibir bergetar itu mengucap satu kata dengan lantunan kepasrahan. "Ya."

Netra dwiwarna Akashi 'tak lagi menghiasi wilayah pandang Furihata. Corak yang dapat ditangkap dari irisnya kini adalah sanguin yang menyala-nyala. Turut dengan tatapan melunak, yang dalam sekejap berlimpah dengan cercah sedih dan rasa sakit, serta segelintir keputusasaan.

"Yang mencintaimu adalah aku, Furi. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau mendengar ucapanku dibanding mereka?" Tubuh Furihata ditarik mendekat. Dada mereka saling berbenturan. Si gadis pasif seketika merasa sesak untuk hanya menarik oksigen menuju rongga hidung.

"Aku yang paling mengerti segala hal tentang kita berdua. Mereka hanya menginginkan kesempurnaan yang tidak lebih dari nafsu semata. Jangan terlalu naif untuk tidak melihat motif busuk itu."

Kepalanya terkulai lemas dibahu Furihata. Pening dengan keluguan sang kekasih yang kadang... membuatnya frustasi. Begitu tidak percayakah gadis ini akan dirinya? Harus bagaimana ia agar dapat bersanding dengan Furihata? Menjadi serupa rakyat jelata agar sekat itu raib diantara mereka?

"Maafkan aku... Sei." Lengan-lengan kurus memagut pinggang ramping berbalut gaun merah, yang warnanya kian benderang dibias cahaya purnama.

"Aku hanya takut. Begitu takut. Hubungan kita dibatasi oleh sekian banyak sekat..." pagutan itu mengerat, seolah kesesakan yang memenuhi selongsong jiwa hingga raga dinyatakan dalam satu dekapan panjang.

"Kisah cinta yang kita rajut bersama 'tak gubahnya seperti memendam diri didalam air. Menyesakkan."

Akashi menarik diri, kemudian menelangkup wajah Furihata dengan kedua belah tangannya. Bibirnya menjumpai bibir lain yang pucat, konsekuensi dari terpapar suhu rendah berjenjang waktu panjang.

Ia menjejaki dan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit dingin yang merambati gumpalan daging kenyal. Mencerat hangat dan panas yang kemudian bersimbah memenuhi wilayah jajahannya, dengan hisapan, gairah yang tumpah ruah. Sudah pasti, ciuman itu 'tak inosen sama sekali.

Furihata tidak memberontak, tidak juga menggelora. Hanya membiarkan, sekedar menerima kecupan dan geliatan lidah dalam mulut karena 'tak mampu mengiringi tempo.

Akashi menguras nafasnya hingga titik kulminasi. Ia mengerang lembut, melabuhkan telapak tangan pada dua sisi bahu sempit sang terkasih. Memandang intens meski debur kelembutan tetap terpancar dari tatapan gadis lugu dan naif itu.

"Apa kau pernah menyesal karena mencintaiku?"

"Dulu, sebelum aku sempat mengerti segalanya," Lamat-lamat telapak Akashi menjaja punggung Furihata yang polos, dengan seutas tali putih kucam terikat membentuk simpul pita. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menarik ujung simpul, temptasi yang sesungguhnya hampir kelewat batas.

Ia melakukan itu karena tahu pernyataan Furihata masih berkelanjutan. "Dulu, sebelum aku paham bahwa cinta bisa tidak terikat dengan apapun. Kekayaan. kecantikan. kekuasaan... "

Kedua lengan Furihata saling berkaitan memeluk leher jenjang Akashi. Berikut hidung kecilnya mendarat diantara perpotongan leher dan bahu cantik itu. Bibirnya lantas menjumpai seraya mengecup kulit yang membalut sekejap. Sebelum melanjutkan pernyataan yang ia ingin Akashi tahu.

"Bagiku dulu, mencintaimu bukan hanya sekedar penyesalan, tapi juga kesalahan. Begitu fatal hingga aku 'tak mampu menarik diri dari jeratmu. Perbedaan kita dimasa itu menjadi segalanya untukku. Kau begitu cantik, agung, tinggi dan layak dipuja. Sementara aku jelek, rakyat jelata, pendek dan suatu kewajaran bagi orang banyak jika terinjak-injak.

"Kau adalah langit sementara aku tanah. Kau atap yang dijunjung, yang menaungi segala mahluk. Dan aku alas yang dipijak, selalu terinjak. Setiap orang akan meninggikan pandangan untuk melihatmu, merendah ketika mengindahkanku. Bagaimana mungkin celah yang sebegitu nyatanya dapat kuabaikan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengisi kerengganggan? Untuk ekual, dan dapat bersanding denganmu?"

Gemeletuk gigi Akashi merebak dalam wilayah pendengarannya. Furihata tahu, sang kekasih tidak pernah suka ketika ia terlalu merendah diri. Tetapi tetap dilanjutkannya pengakuan itu. Pengakuan yang didasari oleh dorongan hati. Dan ganjalan yang masif adanya

"Tapi aku sadar, tidak perlu sama untuk bersama. Tidak perlu serupa untuk bersatu. Tidak perlu luar biasa untuk saling menyokong dan beriringan. Kau mengajarkan banyak hal yang begitu krusial. Kau menyatakan bahwa dalam hidup ini perbedaan adalah salah satu kunci agar kita kuat, kau juga yakin berkubang dalam pluralisme menjadikan kita lebih toleran dan menghargai satu sama lain. Kau telah memaparkan segala kebenaran. Sementara aku... berlaku acuh."

Mata sanguin gadis itu memancarkan tatapan yang sarat akan afeksi. Gurat wajahnya tak lagi terlalu kentara dan tegas. Ia terenyuh, oleh pengakuan Furihata yang ia kasihi. Seseorang yang selama ini ia duga memandang hubungan mereka hanya berupa dosa dan kesalahan tanpa merenungkannya.

Hanya bersisa satu hal untuk menjalin kembali benang yang kusut dalam hubungan romantisme mereka, "Kenapa kau begitu takut jika telah mengetahui semua hal itu?"

Kening Furihata menyentuh milik Akashi, kemudian berucap dalam bisikan yang lirih, tetapi juga begitu membebaskannya dari setiap hasta keraguan diri. "Karena sewaktu itu, aku belum mempunyai ketetapan hati... masih terdapat sangsi dalam diriku tentang dirimu, Sei." Bibirnya melumat bibir sang terkasih, berulang kembali setelah menyampaikan dua larik "Maafkan aku."

Akashi turut menanggalkan pertahanan diri disela kecupan yang membangunkan hasrat terpendam, dalam kesatuan yang menaungi dirinya dan Furihata.

Sementara Furihata dengan jemarinya menarik resleting gaun Akashi, menampilkan punggung indahnya yang berbias cahaya rembulan.

Akashi memetakan tubuh Furihata disetiap belaian yang sarat akan kesan posesif. Ia menodai kanvas suci dengan beragam bentuk klaim atas diri sang kekasih. Menyatakan secara jelas bahwa gadis yang mengorbit dalam kehidupannya murni ia miliki.

Miliknya untuk dicintai, miliknya untuk dilindungi, miliknya untuk dibahagiakan.

Dan Furihata menghempas tubuhnya ketika Akashi menghantar kedua raga menuju tepi telaga. Invasi bibir sang gadis pada wilayah dimana jantung beresonansi ia sambut. Dengan larik yaitu nama sang kekasih yang pecah, 'tak utuh oleh desahan mengiringi lantunan nama dan intonasi kaya akan kenikmatan.

Mereka menyatakan cinta lewat sentuhan, friksi yang bahkan mampu membawa Furihata seolah diarak menuju dunia berwarna gading dengan mata berair, mulut megap dan punggung yang membusur. Akashi melimpahinya dengan sejuta, dan Furihata membalasnya dengan keutuhan raga. Wadah dari bentuk abstrak kasih sejati dan cinta murni bersemayam.

Dua insan yang bergelung dalam kenikmatan serta keutuhan kasih saling membenah hamparan kapal yang sebelumnya terombang-ambing oleh badai dan gelombang laut. Dengan sejumput doa pada setiap cekung kehidupan, mereka melayarkannya kembali.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 **A.N:** Terima kasih telah membaca. Bersedia untuk memberi saran maupun kritik? :))

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yuialea_


End file.
